


Not so boring movie after all

by Tuii



Series: Explorations [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Isak Valtersen, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: Isak is still a teen boy with a teen boys libido and when he’s bored, his mind easily wonders to sex. And without actually doing it on purpose, he notices that his hand is wondering up on Evens thigh, towards his croch.





	Not so boring movie after all

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time publishing anything I've ever written. So please be kind to me! I love this fandom and reading what everyone else is writing so I thought I might share what I have been up to myself. This has not been proof read by anyone and english is not my first language so there may be mistakes and so on. But I'm happy to hear every feedback you want to give me, I'm not made out of glass and will not break.

Isak can’t say no to Even, just can’t. Even when he knows saying yes will lead into a situtation that is going to so far of from his own comfort zone but he just can’t resist those bright blue eyes and those puffy pink lips asking him stuff. So Isak finds himself saying yes to going to see Blade Runner 2049 with Even. After they had watched the first Blade Runner home and Isak had fallen asleep not only once but twice. But for Even the new Blade Runner movie was something so exciting and amazing and he just kept on going about it. 

So here Isak is, in a half empty movie theater watching or at least trying to watch the movie while Even is going on and on about every little detail that he sees on the screen. Isak couldn’t be more bored but then again, he loves his boyfriend and the spark in his eyes that Even has while talking about the movie. 

Isak fondly thightens his crip of Evens thigh and loves that he can now do that. That this beautiful man is his and only his. Isak is still a teen boy with a teen boys libido and when he’s bored, his mind easily wonders to sex. And without actually doing it on purpose, he notices that his hand is wondering up on Evens thigh, towards his croch. He can feel Even moving on the seat a bit and it makes Isak smile a knowing smirky smile since he does know how he makes Even feel. And yes, he can feel how Even’s cock is reacting to his touch. Which gives Isak an idea. He looks around to make sure nobody can see what he does and with a smirk, he slowly downs himself from his chair and infront of Evens long legs. Even gives him a look that seems to ask what he is doing but when Isak just smiles and puts his hands on Evens knees and pushes his legs apart, Isak can see that Even knows now what is happening. And in a very silent voice he says to Even ”just keep enjoying the movie, baby” while unzipping Evens fly. 

Even is already getting hard and Isak loves that so much. He spends few seconds just looking at Evens dick in the beautiful lighting that the movie theater offers. Then he runs his tongue along Evens dick, tasting him, making Even sigh out loud and Isak can feel himself hardening in his pants but this isn’t about him, it’s about Even. So he takes his boyfriend all the way to his mouth and starts licking him, teasing him with his tongue and he can teast the precum that’s leaking from Even. Isak hears Even starting to breath more shallowly and opening his hips more for his boy. Isak can feel Evens hands on his hair and shoulders and it gives him the last push. He keeps sucking, tasting, licking and he can feel that Even’s getting close. So he reluctantly lets his dick out of his mouth and wishpers: ”I want you to come into my mouth” and hears Even say ”fuck Isak!” in a low voice he loves. 

Isak takes Even back on his mouth and keeps going, teasing and sucking the life out of him. When he feels Evens hand holding him stronger he sucks more and can feel Even coming to his mouth and he sucks him through his orgasm that seems to shake Even good. Isak keeps licking until Even is all clean and quietly just puts his mans dick back to the pants, zips the fly up and crawls back to his seat. 

The movie wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
